mcfriendlyserverfandomcom-20200214-history
PVP Arena
The PVP Arena is the official arena for Friendly Server. Which allows players to fight each other, earn points, and reap the rewards. You can find the PVP Arena in the Cragstone area, all you have to do is type /visitregion cragstone this will take you to the region. Once you do that, just look around -- it's not that hard to find. It has a PVP sign above it, made out of netherrack and is lit on fire. The Arena is owned by Yenihime, however, plenty of other users helped with making this arena happen. Many thanks to: Saleenh4x0raptor, xXClegoXx, Delete_Repeat, and Vaxgeek for helping make the arena what it is today. How to play The moderator who is hosting the game will give you your weapons and equipment, and will also supply food between matches to replenish hunger and health. You can only use the equipment given to you by the moderator, anything else that is in your inventory can be handed to the moderator hosting, or another moderator in the arena, they will store your stuff in a safe chest, so they you do not lose it in one of my lava traps. Before starting a match, each player must stand at opposite ends of the arena, the moderator that is hosting will ask you both if you are ready, and then will count down to the fight. Once the moderator says "Go", the battle is on. It's simple: kill your opponent to earn 2 points. A battle is only official when a moderator hosts it. Any other way will not earn you points. Once an opponent dies, you cannot keep the equipment that was given for that match. When a contestant has earned the amount of points needed, they will receive your prize (full durability). The other items that are returned are recycled for future matches. Who are the moderators #Yenihime #Delete_repeat #jono12111 #NerdyAndProud #Vaxgeek How do to determine a winner Winners are determined when one of the players kill the other one. It will say name was slain by name. If a person already has 2 points, they will lose 1 point for losing a match. Once a user obtains a certain amount of points, they will move up a division, marking a 'check point'; meaning you can't lose anywhere below that amount of points. The check points will be explained a little later on. What if a player dies in the fire obstacles No point is giving for this, due to the fact the fire is what killed them, not the player. What if a player dies in your lava trap A contestant automatically loses if they fall into a lava trap triggered by their opponent. Traps are here for a reason... Jump on the pressure plate and send them straight into the lava to earn yourself 2 points! What are points for Points are what determine what league you are in. The leagues are Unarmed, Leather, Gold, Iron, And then diamond. *Unarmed: 0-10 points: These players are only given a wooden sword, nothing else. *Leather: 10-20 points: These players are given leather armor and a stone sword. *Gold: 20-50 points: These players are given gold armor, and a gold sword. *Iron: 50-75 points: These players are given iron armor and an iron sword. *Diamond: 100+ points: These players are given diamond armor and a diamond sword. You mentioned rewards! What are these rewards Rewards are given to those who reach certain points. *10 points - You get a wooden sword *20 points - Leather armor and stone sword *50 points - Gold armor, Gold sword *75 points - Iron armor, Iron sword *100+ points - Diamond armor, Diamond sword If you have any questions, contact Yenihime.